


He's My Cherry Pie

by Cassandra_Winchester



Category: Supernatural, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Singing, Soon rape/non-con, The Voice AU, auditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Winchester/pseuds/Cassandra_Winchester
Summary: Dean Winchester was shocked when Castiel Novak turned first during his audition. Falling for a song he cannot resist, Dean began tutoring with his mentor, Castiel. What started as a professional relationship turns into something more. As their relationship grew stronger, Dean's past came back to haunt them. Can Dean and Castiel finish their problems while dealing with the competition?Rated Explicit for the trigger warning. No smut (there will be reference but not described specifically).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic has no The Voice characters at all. It's just the theme. I do NOT own the characters of Supernatural nor The Voice. All rights goes to their rightful owners. 
> 
> Besides that, I am also so horrible at writting music. You'll see what I mean. 
> 
> P.S. This hasn't been beta-d yet. I have no friends to do that.

HE’S MY CHERRY PIE  
BY: CASSANDRA_WINCHESTER

As Dean walked over to the stage, he felt really nervous. Never in his life has he attempted to do something as great as this. Taking his place at the center of the stage, the lights began to dim, and the song began to play. Raising the microphone to his lips, he sang.

Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances

One of the judges, Charlie Bradbury nodded at his pick of the music. Feeling encouraged, Dean began to sing more confidently.

Went the distance now I’m back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

The youngest of them all, Samandriel jumped up from his seat to dance with the song. Dean tried his best not to laugh, but his smile made it out anyways.

So many times. It happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don’t lose your grip on the dreams of your past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

By this time, the crowd was cheering, and as Dean feared that none of the coachs will turn, one did the unexpected.

Castiel Novak turned around.

Dean was shocked. Castiel was the hardest coach to impress. He saw that Gabriel was shouting at him no fair and Castiel raised his shoulders as if saying “what?”

It’s the eye of the tiger  
It’s the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rivals

Samandriel and Gabriel pressed their buttons at the same time, followed by an intense eye staring contest. Gabriel lost, and Samandriel jumped up to dance again. 

As the last known survivor stalks the prey in the night

Charlie laughed, shrugged her shoulders, and hit her button with her leg. Dean could not believe his luck.

And he’s watching us all in the eye... of the tiger

4 coaches.

He expected none.

As the song finished, he tried really, really hard not to cry. Man up, he thought to himself.

As the crowd’s applause went down, Gabriel asked, “What’s your name?”

“Dean Winchester. I’m a mechanic at a local shop in Kansas.” The crowd applaused.

“Well, Dean, that was one helluva performance,” said Samandriel.

“We should know, you look like you had a late one last night,” replied Gabriel. With that, Dean and the crowd laughed.

“Hey, I don’t get drunk that often, and I definetely do not dance when I am,” answered Samandriel to Gabriel’s snarky comment.

“Ooh, liar liar, pants on fire,” whispered Gabriel. The crowd uproared, and Castiel followed them.

“Now, now boys, behave, or you won’t be having a late one in anytime soon,” said Charlie. 

Dean can’t help but laugh at her. Charlie was the perfect example of a mother, caring and nice, yet, with a nice sense of humor. 

“Dean, you did really great. That voice, it runs a chill down my spine. I love it. You have passion, you have confidence, I’m really proud to say that I would beg for you to make me my coach,” said Charlie.

A round of applause came after that.

“Dean, you are an amazing guy. That voice, is... undescribable. You cannot define it with just one word. Unique, compasionate... just absolutely perfect. Classic rock is my thing, Dean. I really enjoy it, and I’m sure we would really work together so well,” said Samandriel.

“Classy, sweet, my thing. I love it, I absolutely love it. When I get home, Dean, I will lecture my son for not being able to sing like you,” said Gabriel.

Dean and the crowd laughed.

“Yes, guys please be quiet for a while, or I will lose this absolutely perfect dude right now,” joked Gabriel.

The crowd laughed again at Gabriel’s remark.

“So, anyways, Dean, if you pick me as your coach, I, Gabriel Harvelle, of Los Angles, California, will be yur bestest of friend, a good coach, and will give you all of my candy collection if you lose.”

Dean snickered. Everyone knew how Gabriel really loves his candies. 

Every coach has said their words except Castiel. Hundreds pairs of eyes turned to him as he rised and took his microphone. Dean and the crowd was shocked. Castiel was going to sing.

Everyone will try to get the best in life  
The mountains they climb, the oceans they dive

Searching for something, that they haven’t seen  
And I think I’ve reached a place they’ve never been

A man came and turned heads with  
His voice of grace and his wit  
Burns bright through the darkness of the pit

Oh Dean, have you looked at a mirror?  
Your voice is like water but clearer  
Like the birds but brighter  
Like honey but sweeter

For a long time i have searched the sky and I soar  
And now, I have found what I was looking for  
But, Dean, you have to let me through your door  
Cause if not, then, I’ll lose what I’m hoping for

Would you please, please, please let me be your coach  
Cause I will give the world for you to let me be your coach

The crowd was silent in awe. In the heat of the moment, Dean raised his microphone and said, “I pick Castiel.”

The crowd went wild. Castiel smiled at Dean and hugged him really tight. Dean was beaming. This moment was so amazing, that he wanted it to last forever. Dean and Cas finally pulled apart and Cas screamed at Gabriel, “I GOT DEAN WINCHESTER! SUCK ON THAT, GABRIEL!”

Dean laughed at the remark. As Castiel walked away while beaming at Dean, Sam was running to the stage. Soon, the Moose had his arms around Dean while saying, “I’m proud of you.”

Backstage, John and Mary was crying. They hugged him and showered his face with kisses, in which Dean backed away and said, “No chick-flicks,” which seemed to fail because he was once again engulfed in their arms.

But Dean can’t seem to care at the moment. He was chosen by Castiel Novak. He can’t wait for their first mentoring session.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
